Pain 'N' Tears
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: He wanted to hug the boy; hold him tightly in his arms and take all the pain away. But still… "Like I care about what you want, Nanase. I told you. I don't give a damn about you, so just leave me alone."- Sousuke/ Haruka.


_**Wow, this is my first fanfic for the Free! fandom. I really hope I did it justice because I love the series and I adore SouHaru. And after a painful writers block for about five months, thanks to the latest Free! episode (9), I really felt like I had to write something about it, even if it only made me feel better. I really hope you like it~**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sousuke/ Haruka**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warnings: Probably some grammatical errors; some angst; yaoi.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! and never will I. If it was mine it would have been a yaoi series from the very beginning.**_

* * *

_**Pain N Tears.**_

_**-Maria Z.**_

* * *

Sousuke was lying on the bottom of the shower; his _whole _body shivering; screaming from the pain and the agony and the despair. His face was covered by a watery mix of his salty tears and the hot water running down his whole body. His eyes were tightly closed; his lips quivering, while mumbling incoherent words to himself. The pain on his shoulder was unbearable; but the thought of not competing in the relay; in his _last _relay with Rin; was even more painful.

His one palm clasped together forming a firm fist; while his other hand was on his injured shoulder; dugging his nails into the sore skin causing even more pain to his miserable existance. He was _**so **_helpless. _So, so helpless. _

But after some brief seconds, in between his muffled screams and tears; he managed to hear the soft sound of footsteps coming towards his way, risking his supposedly secret hideout on the cold floor of the shower. When the figure came towards him; he managed to look up only to meet deep blue, ocean eyes. Eyes that could only belong to _Nanase Haruka. _

"What do you want, Nanase?"

The other male did not answer. He just starred at Sousuke; motionless and emotionless as if he was just a well-created doll.

The swimmer of Iwatobi had always been like this. He never showed emotion. He never expressed any form of pain. It was as if he was incapable of even feeling anything at all.

"If you don't have anything to say; then get the hell out here. I have absolutley no need of your pathetic company."

Even though Sousuke's words were full of hatred, dripping venom, Haruka did not even flinch.

With eyes still blank Haruka asked Sousuke emotionlessly. "Does it still hurt?"

"None of your freaking business."

Haruka's body started moving even closer to Sousuke's direction until he was actually sitting next to Sousuke. He slowly raised his hand and placed his warm palm onto the injured and sore skin of Sousuke's shoulder, causing the other male to shiver.

"I told you I don't need you, Nanase. You know I can't stand you. So, do me the favour and get the fuck out of here."

But even though Sousuke claimed that he wanted Haruka gone, he made no actual movement to remove Haruka's hand from his shoulder. Instead it looked as if Samezuka's swimmer craved for the warm touch. He needed it; like he needed water.

Haruka with his face still emotionless he looked into deep and breathtaking azure eyes.

"You know, Yamazaki, the only thing I wanted was to be _free._ That is the only thing I ever wanted. To swim free; for me and for my friends."

Sousuke's eyes widened at Haruka's weird comment, which had pretty much no connection or whatsoever to their previous conversation; if anything like _that_ could be counted as an actual conversation. But as he looked into Haruka's eyes, he saw pain. Unbearable; _destroying _pain. He wondered how he was still looking calm, not a single tear falling from his eyes. He wanted to hug the boy; hold him tightly in his arms and take all the pain away.

But still…

"Like I care about what you want, Nanase. I told you. I don't give a damn about you, so just leave me alone."

"No."

It was just a simple word, but sounded so weird to his ears. _Un_natural even. Why did he care? He had no freaking reason to care. Sousuke had even made it clear to him that he practically hates him.

"Why care about a person, who basically hates your guts?"

"You don't hate me, Yamazaki."

"Huh?"

'_Excuse me? Like_ _**I **__care_.'

Hands were suddently wrapped around him; holding him tightly; not wanting to ever let go. Haruka's face was against Sousuke's back; his eyes closed tightly, while inhaling the intoxicating scent of his skin.

"Help me be free, Sousuke. I promise I will take all your pain away.", he managed to mumble against Sousuke's skin.

The feeling of Haruka's lips against his back, was breathtaking. Bits of pain were slowly leaving his body, slowly but steadily, as if the other boy was some kind of a magician. But the tears kept falling uncontrollably from his eyes; licking the pale skin of his cheeks.

Sousuke removed Haruka's arms from around him and turned to face Iwatobi's best swimmer. And then with one movement he wrapped his arms around Haruka; taking the boy inside his arms; _**loving **_the way it felt against his body. Haruka's one arm was around Sousuke's waist while the other went up behind his neck, putting his fingers through his brown hair.

"You know, my shoulder really does hurt."

"I know."

"And I know that the only thing you ever needed is to be free. And _I _want you to _be _free."

Haruka only nodded before he started kissing the path that led to Sousuke's injured shoulder; kissing it soflty and adoringly; as if he was worshiping it. Sousuke's eyes shut abruptly, his head fell back and soft moans left his lips at the intoxicating sensation of Haruka's lips that did magic on his skin.

Haruka kept kissing, until he found his way to Sousuke's lips, where he hesitated for a moment, before Sousuke attacked his lips forcefully; kissing him desperately. He needed to feel Haruka, he needed him so badly, it hurt. But the way Haruka's lips slowly parted, providing Sousuke full access, blew his mind away and as their lips battled against each other and danced, he realised that he had completely lost his mind and was now living in heaven.

As their lips finally parted, Haruka kept kissing his cheeks, licking the tears away from his face; trying his best to take every last bit of pain left in Sousuke.

"Haruka, you are beautiful."

And with those words he kissed him again. Slower this time, taking each and every second to memorize every curve of Haruka's lips, tasting them as if they were the most intoxicating drug. His hands started caressing his well-toned chest, as his lips left Haruka's and started kissing the skin of his neck and jawline. Once he reached his ear, he softly sucked his earlobe, whispering huskily "You are free and you are mine."

Haruka moaned softly and his whole body shivered at the intoxicating sensations. Still, he left Sousuke ravish his body, his heart and soul. He really was completely his.

Curious fingers found their way and crept inside Haruka's swimming trunks, which basically never left his body. But now it was their time to be off and both of them knew that very well. And as both of their trunks, found their way somewhere on the floor, their muskled bodies were left naked, with hot water running against them.

And everything was beautiful. Sousuke finally found his way to Haruka's hardness and started kissing the bulge, while slowly licking it trying to please him the best way he could. Once he took it all inside his hot mouth, Haruka left a muffled scream, loving the way it made him feel.

"Nghh..Please, Yamazaki, more."

"It's Sousuke.", he managed to say before getting back to what he was doing before.

"God, _Sousuke _make me cum…"

And so he kept sucking and liking and biting, until he felt hot fluids in his mouth, accompanied by a muffled scream of his name. And even though it was just a scream; it sounded like the most beautiful prayer to Sousuke's ears.

Unprepared for what it was about to come next, Sousuke felt himself be pushed against the wall and Haruka's face was in between his thighs, kissing the inner of his left thigh, leaving butterfly kisses on his way, until he found his way to his hardness.

"You know, you don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

"You helped me be free for at least one moment. Now it's my time to take your pain away. And I want to do it."

And with those final words, Haruka started kissing his cock softly and skillfully, licking it all the way up, until taking all of it into his mouth, sucking it.

"_Haruka, Haruka, Haruk-" _

Sousuke kept repeating Haruka's name over and over again, worshiping his sole existance; until he reached his climax and his sight went blank at the beauty of this moment.

Once they catched their breaths back, cleaned their messy bodies and put back on their trunks, both of them left the shower and sat on a bench in the changing room.

"You are free, Haru, and you will always be free. Noone can take the beauty of freedom away from you and when or if that happens I'll make sure I bring it back to you."

Haruka smiled.

Sousuke had never seen Haruka smile, but he soon realised that this is probably the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever laid upon.

"Is your shoulder okay?"

"It still hurts, but it does feel better. Thank you."

And with those little words their lips met again. It was a soft and beautiful kiss. It wasn't as desperate as before but it was as passionate and meaningful and it made them feel complete.

It took the pain and tears away.

It made them feel _**free.**_

_**The End. Xx.**_

_**I really hope you guys liked it. Tried to do my best with it. Please review~**_


End file.
